Phoebe Tonkin
Sydney, Nova Gales do Sul, Austrália | nacionalidade = australiana | data_falecimento = | altura = 1,78 m | peso. = 57Kg | cônjuge. = João Victor Macêdo | atividade = 2005–presente | oscares_academia = | emmy = | tony = | goldenglobe = | sag_awards = | cannes = | cesar = | BAFTA = | outros_prêmios = | site_oficial = http://www.yourzenlife.com | IMDB_id = 2100081 }} '''Phoebe Jane Elizabeth Tonkin' (Sydney, 12 de julho de 1989) é uma atriz e modelo australiana. Mais conhecida por seus papéis em H2O: Meninas Sereias, O Círculo Secreto, Diários de um Vampiro e Os Originais. Biografia Carreira Começou a carreira como modelo e já foi capa de diversas revistas femininas australianas, obtendo ótimas críticas pelo seu estilo. Sua primeira aparição na TV foi no programa infantil e adolescente H2O: Meninas Sereias, onde ela interpretava Cleo Sertori, uma das personagens principais. Como não era uma grande nadadora, teve que trabalhar duro para melhorar suas habilidades antes de começarem a produzir o show. O programa ganhou um Logie Award e um Nickelodeon Australia Kids' Choice Award de Melhor Série, além de um AFI Awards de Melhor Efeitos Visuais. Em 20 de outubro de 2007, ela apareceu no Nickelodeon UK Kids’ Choice Awards e apresentou o prêmio de Melhor Banda, junto com suas co-estrelas Claire Holt e Cariba Heine. Em 2010, apareceu na série australiana Packed to the Rafters, fez o filme Tomorrow, When the War Began e participou como convidada especial da premiada novela Home and Away. Em 15 de setembro de 2011, estreou como Faye Chamberlain na série The Secret Circle da CW. Seu desempenho foi elogiado pelos críticos e ela entrou na lista do E! Online como um dos nomes para ficar de olho em 2012. Em 2012, fez o filme Bait 3D e uma participação no videoclipe Don't Let Go de Miles Fisher. Ela também trabalhou em The Vampire Diaries com a personagem Hayley Marshall, que atualmente é destaque no elenco principal de Os Originais. Vida pessoal Phoebe Tonkin é vegetariana. Quando tinha 4 anos frequentou várias aulas de diferentes estilos de dança, como balé clássico, hip hop, dança contemporânea e sapateado. Com 12 anos, ela começou a participar de um curso de teatro para jovens, o ATYP no Wharf Theatre. Um pouco mais tarde, se formou na Queenwood School for Girls em Balmoral, Nova Gales do Sul. Em janeiro de 2011, mudou-se para Los Angeles para seguir como atriz. Em parceria com sua amiga Teresa Palmer, ela abriu um site sobre saúde, viagens e dicas de vida, intitulado Your Zen Life em 2012. Namorou o seu ex-colega de trabalho Paul Wesley, eles se aproximaram em The Vampire Diaries. em 2013. Depois de 4 anos juntos, terminaram no início de 2017. Personagens sobrenaturais ''H2O: Meninas Sereias '''Cleo Sertori' (Silvia Suzy) é uma sereia que possui a habilidade de controlar e manipular a água e o ar. Não sabia nadar e tinha medo de entrar no mar com as amigas Emma e Rikki, mas depois aprendeu sozinha. Quando começou a se transformar em sereia, os seus amigos a ajudaram a enfrentar os obstáculos e as mudanças que estavam ocorrendo em sua vida. Na segunda temporada ela namora Lewis. A série foi cancelada após três temporadas. No Brasil, H2O: Meninas Sereias também virou telefilme exibido pela Rede Globo, numa junção de vários episódios da série. ''The Secret Circle Faye Chamberlain é uma bruxa que possui um estilo sexy e é 'malvada' meio diferente. Pode jogar perigosamente e possui uma relação conflitante com Diana Meade. Seus poderes ainda estão sendo desvendados, principalmente agora que o círculo secreto está completo com a chegada de Cassie Blake. Sua melhor amiga é Melissa Glaser. Infelizmente foi anunciado o cancelamento da série no dia 11 de maio de 2012, após uma temporada com 22 episódios. miniaturadaimagem|252x252px|Tonkin em 2012. The Vampire Diaries'' e The Originals Hayley Marshall (nascida Andrea Labonair) foi introduzida pela primeira vez em The Vampire Diaries, como uma lobisomem sensual e ousada na quarta temporada. Ela é amiga de Tyler Lockwood e ao decorrer da série ganha mais importância na trama. Após descobrir que estava grávida de Klaus no episódio vinte da quarta temporada, foi escalada para o elenco principal do spin off Os Originais. Ela é a mãe da preciosa Hope, uma criança híbrida de metade humana, bruxa, vampira e lobisomem. Juntamente ao maléfico Klaus, terá que fazer de tudo para proteger a filha, pois segundo uma lenda a menina não deveria nascer e acaba virando alvo dos inimigos de seu pai, que é o personagem principal e o único híbrido original de vampiro e lobisomem. Além disso, agora que está em Nova Orleans, Hayley, a loba órfã, procura saber quem são seus pais e de onde veio, então conhece sua matilha crescente, e descobre que deve se casar com Jackson. Se envolve com Elijah Mikaelson (vampiro Original) e Jackson (lobisomem prometido a "Andrea") em um triângulo amoroso. E após a pequena Hope finalmente nascer em um terrível parto na igreja de New Orleans, e todos os inimigos terem sido derrotados, ela bebe uma gota do sangue de sua filha, e se torna uma Hibrida e pode se tornar Alfa da matilha de lobos crescentes se comprir seu destino com Jackson. Hayley decide se casar mesmo não o amando, para torna toda a sua matiliha, que antes eram lobos, em Híbridos, que além de se tornarem mais fortes podem proteger a "bebê mágica", mas isso só é possível se ela se entregar totalmente ao seu marido e for fiel a ele. Por esse motivo ela se afasta de Elijah Mikaelson. Na temporada seguinte (2° temporada) uma nova ameaça surge do passado e novamente os pais de Hope Klaus e Hayley tem o dever de protegê-la da tia materna, a poderosa bruxa Dhalia, que afirma haver um acordo feito há muito tempo que lhe prometia o primeiro filho de cada um dos sobrinhos. Na terceira temporada Jackson morre por inimigos de Klaus, e novamente surge uma aproximação dela com Elijah. Na quarta temporada um inimigo poderoso força os irmãos se separarem e Hayley fica com Hope sozinha. Na quinta e última temporada, Hayley morre queimada pois não usava o anel do sol (usado por vampiros para se protegerem do sol) e por ter tido seu lado lobo desativado (assim não podia andar no sol como normalmente os híbridos podem fazer sem o uso do anel), no último episódio a personagem volta para se despedir de Hope e encontra a paz. A série teve seu fim em 1 de agosto de 2018, encerrando assim, sua participação. Filmografia Televisão Cinema Prêmios e indicações Categoria:Atores da Austrália Categoria:Modelos da Austrália